


To Find a Successor

by Deleted_User



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: An alternate turn of events the day after the first trial. Shuichi isn't fit to be a detective. Or live, for that matter.[Don't read if you're sensitive to topics of suicide! It gets dark!]





	To Find a Successor

_ ‘To whom it may concern: As the Ultimate Detective has clearly proven himself inadequate, this case will train you to fill his shoes. In case you can’t figure it out and need to make a decision, the name of the killer is contained in the accompanying folded paper. I wish you all the best of luck.’ _

  
  


Shuichi Saihara was usually the one solving murders, rather than the perpetrator, but circumstances had changed. Which was why he slowly placed the note down on his desk, then closed his eyes. He contemplated. His following actions would be drastic. But who would miss Shuichi anyways?

Of course, Kaede would. If she were still here. But she’s not, because Shuichi killed her. His talent had once again sentenced another human being to their demise. He had finally met someone who inspired confidence in him. Now, he’s all alone. All alone.

Maybe Kaito would? Kaito looked as if he wanted to talk to Shuichi, but ever since the first trial, Kokichi had been ensuring that he’s too occupied. No… he didn’t really know Kaito. Maybe he hoped, but, for now, Shuichi was utterly friendless.

Shuichi pulled the rope out from under his bed. They have all sorts of things in the warehouse. Shuichi began by creating an s-shape with the rope, and then tying it around. He’d become familiar with the hangman’s knot in a previous case. The victim was first rendered unconscious, then hung a good distance away from the culprit’s residence. Hanged bodies were less disturbing than the ones he usually saw. At least they didn’t suffer.

He hoped not to suffer. Not anymore. Shuichi thought to himself as he finished up the noose. A depressed person in a Killing Game was a pretty humorous idea. If he were braver, he could probably do something outrageous. Create a class trial to baffle even monokuma. But Shuichi was a coward.

He hadn’t really spent time with the other ultimates trapped here. But he hoped they fared better than he had. Or Kaede. Or Rantaro. Which was why it took him so long to get everything in place: to make his suicide a practice-trial to train whoever took the role. To throw a rope to everyone else in his absence. He threw the rope up and fastened it to the hook in the ceiling. He pulled over the chair from his desk.

 

A number of suspicious objects littered the room. Primarily, a blade he’d taken from Maki’s lab. And had been putting to use. He made two lacerations, one shallow to the back, and one to his exposed forearm. Of course, this wasn’t his first time. The older cuts would hopefully puzzle the new detective. Shuichi dropped the knife on the floor in front of him. No going back now. Although, he’d passed the point of no return much before now. When he killed Kaede. Just like how he destroys everything he loves.

Kaede… what would she think? He mentally apologized. He cursed himself. Again and again. He didn’t expect forgiveness. He didn’t deserve it. If only…

 

Shuichi stepped upon the chair. He recounted everything he had set up. The noose should work fine. The knife fabricates a fight and weapon. The sword he left in the sink of Ryoma’s lab would also spur confusion. The bloodstains he left in Kirumi’s lab suggest a fight location. The food he laced with chemicals from Miu’s lab sat on the table there. The handcuffs were the last piece of the puzzle, waiting to be used.

Shuichi felt guilty about the notes. Tricking Kirumi and Kiyo into meeting in her lab put suspicion on them. As well as setting up the same thing with Tenko and Himiko meeting down in her lab. All of which would only get more confusing with his classmate’s usual nighttime antics. But this way, he wouldn’t feel as guilty for leaving them in a Killing Game without a detective. And besides, the note would give the answer if they needed it.

 

And with everything in place, Shuichi draped the noose around his neck. He was in the gallows, being hung for his crimes. He clicked the handcuffs shut behind his back. No going back. No backing down.

The point of no return wasn’t even failing Kaede. It wasn’t even when he began cutting himself. It was when he was born… like this.

  
  


He apologized. To Kaede. To everyone who would find his body. To the universe, for being who he is.

 

He shut his eyes. It could be easier that way.

 

…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  


If you haven’t been on the edge of suicide before, you might not know about this important detail. There’s a very particular feeling you get, the last chance to turn back. One final hurdle. To overcome every single positive feeling you’ve ever had. The last chance to weigh your life and decide that it isn’t worth living.

And even in the last moments, there’s a small part of you that wants to keep going. So before you can jump, there’s something you need to do. You need to kill it. You remind yourself that there’s no turning back now and there’s only one way forward and you have no other option than to do it now so force yourself to take the shot and be free because the world isn’t worth living in and you aren’t even worth it because you’ll just ruin everything. Give up on your own life. And then, you bite the bullet. 

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  
  


Shuichi kicked back the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11pm so I'll fix it in the morning sorry


End file.
